My Star in the Sky
by digimontklover
Summary: Starfire passed away 5 years ago; and Robin thinks he'll never get over it. But what happens when he sees a unique, bright, and beautiful star int the sky? ONE-SHOT! RobStar. Warning: tear jerker and character death Why it's rated T . Better than summary; promise! Please Read AND Review! Thanks so much!


A/N: Heyyy guys! This is a one shot that just popped into my head! It's definitely a tear jerker in my opinion, and I hope you enjoy it! It's a RobStar fic! OH, if you like this, check out my other story The Importance of Time. It is mainly a BBRae story, but there is gonna be A LOT of Robstar also! (they're my fav Teen Titans couple :) I've been working super hard on that story, so maybe read it?! Haha thanks so much! OHHH, and please REVIEW! Reviews mean the world to me :)

It was a beautiful evening in Jump City. The weather was nice; the sky was beautiful; completely lit up by the dozens as dozens of stars. Almost everyone was out relishing in this beautiful atmosphere. Raven and Beast Boy were out on a date, Cyborg and Bee were watching a movie at a local theater, and Robin was sitting on the top of Titans Tower. Alone.

If had been 5 years since Starfire had passed. Five, long, painful years for Robin. She had died from a disease that no one could cure on earth. It was a Tamarnian disease that killed his beautiful angle. They had tried to rush her back to Tamaran, but didn't make it there in time. Robin blamed himself for not catching it sooner; he has to admit she had been acting strange, and frankly could have looked ill. She never said a word to any of them, and slowly let it kill her. She had thought nothing of it; just a measly cold that would pass in a few days. But those days took a toll on her body, which ultimately cost her her own life. Robin felt a warm, salty year drip down his cheek. This wasn't fair. He had lost the most important, most loving, most special person in his life. He remembered her death is vividly.

_Flash Back: 7 years ago in the Titan's Ship._

_"It's ok Star, we're gonna make it. Don't be afraid." Robin whispered frantically. _

_She lay cold on the bed, are heart beat slowing down by the minute._

_"I am fine, friend. I am not afraid." Starfire said, barely audibly. Honestly, she wasn't afraid. She had Robin by her side. He never let her down._

_"Star, we're gonna make it. No matter what. I promise. I'll do everything I can."_

_"I know you will. You always do." she answered with a small smile; well the best she could do. She felt weaker by the minute, and was losing to the disease. She knew her time was up; but she didn't know how to tell Robin. But before she passed, she needed to tell Robin this one thing._

_"Robin, it is no use. My life is about gone. A disease like this is not survivable. My mother passed like this..." Starfire trailed off. It was beginning to be hard to concentrate. She needed to say this soon._

_"Star don't say that!" he screeched, puddles flowing down his pale face. He placed a hand onto her cheek, stroking it gently._

_"Robin, it's ok. Everyone has their time. But before I go, I need to tell you I love you. I always have, I always will. You are my first, final, and only love."_

_"Star, I love you so much; ever since I laid my eyes on you. You can't leave me, I need you." He cried, more tears pouring out of his blue eyes._

_"Please don't cry, Robin. It's ok. Everything will be ok."_

_"NO IT WON'T BE STAR! I won't have you!"_

_"Shhh...Shhh... Relax. Can you do me one more favor before a part ways from this life?"_

_"Anything... Anything..." he whispered. He didn't know how to react to her thoughts to death._

_"Take off your mask, for me."_

_Without hesitation, he untied the strings and peeled off his mask, revealing his shimmering blue eyes._

_"They are wonderful, Robin. Don't hide them. Isn't it easier to see without them? Isn't it clearer?"_

_"It allows me to see you better. Your gorgeous Star." He sadly chuckled, a tear falling off the top of his nose._

_"You flatter me. Do my one last favor ok?"_

_Robin nodded his head, unsure of her request. What else did she want?_

_"Kiss me." _

_He looked down at her, before lightly placing his lips against hers. It felt so right, so amazing. It was long and romantic, but short and filled with emotion. They pulled apart, both amazed by that magnificent kiss._

_"Thank you Robin, for everything. I love you, and always will. Please don't dwell on my death, celebrate it. Celebrate my life. Don't live in the past. I will be watching you from above; taking care of you where ever you are. You'll understand what I mean when the time comes. Goodbye for now, my lovely Robin." _

_Those were her last words. The only think she hear before she passed was,_

_"I love you to Star. Forever and always."_

_Her heartbeat stopped her breathing coming to a deathly silence. Robin looked at her fragile body, crying in agony. She was gone. HIS Starfire was gone, forever. He screamed and yelled, but knew nothing would happen. He kissed her hand, and started to walk of the room to inform the others about devastating news. Before he left, he whispered _

_"I'll miss you Star. You weren't just my long time love, you were my best friend. Thank you for being that; thank you for being both."_

_End of flashback._

So here he was today, 5 years later, sitting in their spot. His friends were off celebrating the beautiful weather, while he sat here and lived in the past. They had decided to listen to Starfire, and celebrate life. They had visited her in the morning; all four Titan's went to get grave to say a couple words. They all missed her, but the other three managed to still find happiness in their lives on this day, and every day. But Robin couldn't. This day would always leave a scar for him.

He never understood what Star meant. When she had said, "I will be watching you from above; taking care of you where ever you are. You'll understand what I mean when the time comes."What did she mean by it? How could she take care of him, when she wasn't even here? And above? Above where? He punched the ground in frustration, tears beginning to blur his vision once again.

"God Star, I miss you so much. It's been a long 5 years." He spoke into the crisp air.

"Why did this happen? Why did you leave me?" he yelled exasperatedly.

"And you said you would watch over me, and take care of me. And I still haven't seen you!" he screamed up into the sky.

As he looked into the sky, a certain star caught his eyes. He had looked up into this sky almost every evening, and had never seen this star before. It stood alone; no stars even coming close to cloud its vision. It was straight in front of him, and impossible to miss. How come had he never seen it before?

It was strange. It was only about 7 o'clock, and the sub hadn't even set yet. But this star had shown so brightly through the sky.

He took a closer look at the star, but struggled to see it clearly. But why? It was so bright; it lit up the entire city. He scrunched his eyes in another attempt to see its beauty; but it was futile. He sighed, deciding to try another, yet risky strategy.

He slowly untied his mask, and placed it aside. He once again looked out into the sky at that one star, which was now crystal clear. It was the most beautiful star he had ever seen. It had a vibrant red glow to it; like the color of Starfire's hair. It sparkled across the entire sky, bringing happiness to people everywhere; just like Starfire had done when she was alive. They sky surrounding it was a pastel purple and faded green; both the color of Star's uniform and dazzling eyes. Finally it struck him. This was Starfire, and she was watching out for him. For the first time in 5 years, Robin smiled. She had showed him the beauty of earth, and life again. As the sun set, the star began to twinkle brighter and brighter, almost as if to reassure Robin that it would always be there. He stood up, waved to the Star, and whispered,

"Thank you, for everything. Thank you for showing me how beautiful life could be again. Thank you for making the world shine."

He slowly turned around and began to walk to the entrance of the tower. Before he entered, he said these last words on her 5th anniversary,

"Thank you, for being my Star in the Sky."

All done! So what did you guys think about it? I hope you liked it, even if it was sad. I almost cried, and I wrote it haha. Poor Robin, but now at least he knows that Starfire is watching over him…she's so sweet :) Pleasepleaseplease tell me whatchya think, and Review! Thanks so much for reading; it means the world to me! Thankss again!


End file.
